Soulless Marriage
by Jpena
Summary: "We have passed all checkpoints and are want to adopt Tom Riddle." Granger said to the dazed woman who seemed less confused by the second. "Tom? But I've never put any papers for Tom." She said with a glassy look. "Mr. and Mrs. Snape, are you sure you wish to adopt a seven year old. Tom is rather peculiar too." Mrs. Cole said. "We are sure. My husband and I just met him outside
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Harry Potter

Please read and review

Severus grabbed the Granger girl from Potter's body. "Get up girl." He grabbed her and went to the infirmary. Harry Potter lay dead on the ground. He sacrificed himself so that the Dark Lord could be defeated. The boy did not calculate correctly. The snake was alive and Lord Voldemort held her closer to him than ever. It was a haze of bodies, sounds and lights. As soon as Potter died all hell broke loose. The Order fought Death Eaters, many dissapparated. The Dark Lord gave them another ultimatum. "Bury your dead and choose the right side." The megalomaniac's voice thundered through the halls of Hogwarts.

Granger fought him and tried to get back to the Great Hall but Severus was determined to get her to safety. She cried and kicked but he was stronger and got her inside the infirmary.

Molly Weasley had her wand up his neck before he could say a word. "He's in our side." Minerva came to his side. He was surprised when the woman hugged him. "Oh my boy."

Severus let her hold him. He had been deprived of touch for so long. "Minerva, please explain." Arthur said wearily. He was by Ron's side. The boy was in a bed; he looked sedated and in very bad shape.

Granger ran to his side and cried, kissed his forehead. "He knew about Harry, the prophecy, everything. He's been protecting all of us." She said quickly and checked over for injuries in his body. "I'm fine Minerva." He hissed. Although he liked her sudden quasi-like maternal worry it was interfering with his image.

"Professor, you cursed him hours ago and forced him to flee the castle." George said hollowly.

"It's all been a plan. He's on our side." Minerva said unflinchingly. Severus went along with her explanation. She must have seen the memories in the pensieve.

The Weasleys relaxed. Molly went back to Ron's side. Poppy fussed over him but he waved her away.

"This is all we have." Minerva said quietly. "It's the only way." She whispered to him. Her hair was askew and her left hand was bleeding profusely.

He sat down in a bed as far away from the Weasleys as possible. He could see Percy, Ginevra and Fred Weasley on the floor, dead. Ron was not in such as good shape either. He could tell young Weasley would not walk, not matter what Poppy did or how much she waved her wand over the boy's legs and then he was crying. "Oh God Hermione." Severus frowned probably lamenting the unfairness of it all.

"Harry is dead." The boy cried and hugged Granger as much as he was able.

Molly and Arthur cried too, he imagined for their children and for Potter too. Severus thought about the boy. He thought about the snake and all it would take to kill the Dark Lord. It would take months to plan. By this time the Dark Lord knew he was not on his side. He was not answering summons and the skin on his arm burned like hell.

He needed to apparate out and think. It was survival now. He needed to leave England. Harry Potter was dead, he failed and it was time to cut loose and hide. The Dark Lord would try and kill him as soon as possible. He thought him to be the master of the Elder wand. He might as well be dead.

"We have to do something." It was William Weasley. Severus saw the scars on his face.

Minerva nodded. "Albus had an idea; something to do as a very last resort. I believe this is the end of it. I am afraid we have nothing left." Minerva said with a shaky voice. She was trying to be strong for their sakes but he could tell she was struggling.

"What do you propose Minerva?" Severus asked; interested in what Albus had in mind.

She pulled out a pendant necklace. "Time travelling."

Minerva smiled, "yes Ms. Granger." She said fondly. Granger always had the answers.

"Minerva, elaborate please, for our sake." Severus pointed out.

"Albus had this time-turner for four years. He'd been perfecting it and gave it to me last June, just before he died. Albus gave it to me with instructions to only use it case Harry died." Minerva teared up.

"I'm sorry." The witch apologized.

She gave the time turner to him. Severus understood. Minerva wanted him to kill the Dark Lord before he became the Dark Lord.

"He doesn't know how to use it. He doesn't know anything about He Who Must Not be Named's childhood." The Weasley boy said.

He was correct. Severus hadn't taken runes, and the pendant was in Ancient Runes. "Mione, you do."

She nodded. "I'll go with you."

"Oh no Hermione." Molly said.

"Albus warned me. He never finished tinkering with the time turner. There is only one chance, no room for errors or a way to come back." Minerva said cautiously.

Severus further understood. Minerva knew, she must have understood he was going to be persecuted, hounded until Lord Voldemort found him, tortured him and finally killed him.

Granger looked at the Weasley boy. "For Harry." They said at the same time. She cried and hugged him. "I love. I've always been in love with you, since we were twelve." The boy said as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." She sobbed and hugged him fiercely.

She hugged the rest of the Weasleys. Severus looked at Minerva. "I'm so sorry Severus." She said and then hugged him hard. "No one will know about the memories. I'm sorry for not protecting you, for turning the other way." She kissed his forehead. Severus could not deny her that little gesture.

Poppy hugged him too. She kissed his forehead too. "I'm sorry Severus." She said as farewell.

Granger grabbed the pendant and put it around her neck and his. It was awkward because of the difference in heights. "Be safe. Albus had a timeframe. Tom should be fourteen in 1940. You need to find him before he boards the train for school."

Granger nodded and turned to him. "We'll need to apparate to London, otherwise we will apparate in Hogwarts."

He grabbed her hand and apparated to King's Cross. It was so surreal. The world didn't change; there were people in the streets. Getting ready for their commutes, it must be close to 6:00 or 7:00 AM.

The girl looked at him. "Do not move." She took the pendant on her hands and rolled the circles quickly. Everything around him moved at neck-breaking speed. He got dizzy and so did the Granger girl, her hands were shaking and she was unsteady. "Look at me." He said in his best commanding voice. She did so; her brown eyes met his darker ones. Gazing at each other grounded them somehow.

"One more spin." She said and then the time turner felt hot. It broke, it kept breaking and suddenly the pendant was on fire and it burst.

Severus fell to his side and collided with a wall. Granger did not have the same luck and fell to the floor. They must have made a very odd couple, so oddly dressed. She wore jeans while he was wearing his long black robes. He needed to ascertain whether they had successfully arrived to 1940. It did not look like they had been successful. This couldn't be 1940. All the buildings were intact; there were no sacks around building, no lines for food rationing or any military men in the streets.

He helped Granger up to her feet. "We must find where and when we are." The young girl nodded. "We have to do something about our clothing." They had been through a war and it showed.

They were somewhat lucky to be in London so early in the morning. Severus grabbed her hand and pulled her to a darkened alley. He aimed his wand at her. She stiffened. "I'm on your side." He reminded her snidely.

She nodded somewhat mollified. He tried to remember those pictures Tobias had of his late mother. He conjured a simple black dress and matching gloves. He made a hat out of a piece of a rag. She looked to be mourning which could be said she was. Granger then pointed his wand at him and his clothing changed. He now wore black slacks, a white dress shirt and a black jacket. "You need a hat and a haircut." She said quickly. She was correct once more, men did not wear their hair as long as Severus did, at least not muggles.

The question of where in time they were weighed heavy in his mind. The London streets they walked through did not correspond to a war torn England. The streets were peaceful looking and the few men who walked the streets were not harried.

"Professor." The girl whispered and motioned to a man holding a newspaper. The Londoner folded the paper, grabbed a suitcase and boarded a train. Severus desillutioned the girl and sat on the empty bench. He glanced at the paper and saw the date. "May 1st, 1934." He growled. "Foolish girl, you have managed to strand us before the Dark Lord ever set foot in Hogwarts." Severus raged.

Granger held her chin up. "I did as I was told. Professor McGonagall approved the number of spins."

Severus paced and broke the spell on the girl. It would be strange if he paced and yelled alone.

He casted a muffliato around them. "It was a simple task, stupid, foolish girl." He would now have to kill a child. The only person he had killed had been Albus and he was dying already.

"Where is the orphanage located?" He asked her. He was convinced it was the only way.

The Granger girl nodded, it seemed for once they were in agreement. Tom Riddle had to die. "Harry and I apparated there a few months ago. She grabbed his hand and they walked to a deserted alleyway once more.

Severus felt the pull of apparation, side along apparation. They were in front of Wool's Orphanage in no time. They performed the charms around them and were to enter the orphanage and seek the Dark Lord when they saw four children leave through the front door. Granger gasped and prevented him from entering the orphanage.

"It's him." She said in a whisper. Severus looked at the children, three boys and a girl. One of the boys, the tallest walked faster than the other two who were clearly struggling to keep up.

"The tall one." Severus said and aimed his wand.

"No, wait, it's the other one. The one with black hair and dark eyes." She said. Severus and her followed the boys into a school. The girl went her way while the boys climbed the steps to the school.

The tall boy pushed the Dark Lord hard. The other boy seemed to not want any trouble and ran inside the school. "Freaks are not allowed to go into school." The tall boy punched the Dark Lord.

Tom Riddle's glare was powerful, suddenly; out of nowhere a rock hit the boy squarely on the head. The boy gasped and ran inside too. Finally the boy was alone. It was time. "He pointed his wand at the boy. _Ava_"

Tom Riddle stared right at him, he couldn't have. He was invisible. The boy wasn't looking at them. He was looking at another boy. This other boy seemed well cared for and a woman held his hand. She kissed his cheek and walked past Tom.

The boy glared at the woman and the child. Tom picked his raggedy book and walked inside the school.

"What are you playing at?" The Granger girl hissed.

Severus looked back at her. "You had a perfect opportunity and missed it." She screeched.

"He's a child." Severus replied.

Granger gulped, "He will grow up and destroy our world." She said as if convincing herself and him that it was the only option.

"We'll wait until school's out and do it then." Granger sat down by a bench and remained silent.

There was no reason for them to be anywhere else. Their bodies were running out of adrenalin and exhaustion was slowly setting in. "We could sleep. Set a timer and then do it." Granger said, her light brown eyes hallow.

He nodded somberly. The girl pulled out a tent from her beaded bag. She used her wand and then waved the wand around them "Salvio Hexa." She chanted and then got inside the tent.

Severus followed her and set a timer. "Five hours should be enough." The Granger girl did not hear, she was already asleep in her bed, curled like the child she was.

Sleep eluded him. He sat thinking about all they has lost because of Voldemort. "It is the only way. There can't be another way."

He heard the timer go off and woke Granger.

"Ms. Granger, wake up at once. The boy is walking back." She startled but was ready to shadow the boy before they could lose him.

Tom walked alone slower than his peers. He seemed distracted. "Do it now professor." Granger insisted.

Tom had a paper on his hands. He followed the scene and saw as the other boys snatched the paper. "Give it here freak." The tall boy said. He laughed and tore the paper in half. Severus expected an outburst of some sorts just like in the morning. He readied his wand.

The boy who would become the darkest wizard of all times balled his fists and wiped wayward tears. He expected magic to burst and the bully to be on the ground but nothing happened. Tom picked up the pieces of the paper and taped it together. It was the drawing of a house; just a simple London house.

The tall boy laughed and tried to kick Tom. Severus saw a woman come out of the orphanage to welcome the children it seemed. She watched the boys. "Again Tom. Get up and find some useful employment. Ungrateful scoundrel, your socks and pants are dirty. I really hope you like cold water and soap. You will wash those nasty clothes or go to school naked." The woman was the picture of outrage. Tom seemed resigned to his fate. He dust off some dirt and in the process soiled the woman's shoes.

"Insolent child." She raised her hand menacingly at the dark haired boy." This time it wasn't him or Tom who stepped in. Granger blazed by, eyes filled with fury.

"Good morning." Granger said with a saccharine voice. Severus walked and joined her, lest she made a bigger mistake. The aurors would come and investigate the incident. They would see traces of memory charms in the woman's mind.

"Good morning, I'm Mrs. Cole, we've written to each other. Please do come in." The woman said with an open smile as soon as she saw him.

"I trust you and your husband's travel was uneventful." She said as she led them to an office. Granger was as confused as he was.

"We have many children in our care." She said as an apology for her behavior toward Tom. "Some are more of a handful than others." She said jovially. The woman would not stop talking.

"Mr. and Mrs.? Oh, I seem to have misplaced your file. How silly of me?"

Severus waved his wand. It was a simple freezing charm. "What in the seven hells did you do?"

"She was going to hit him. He didn't do anything, they were bullying him." Granger said angrily.

"Need I remind you that child will grow up to be the evilest creature in the century."

Granger matched his anger. "If that is so then why couldn't you cast the killing curse when you had the chance." She admonished.

He should have killed the boy. Severus couldn't however. He was not a killer; all he ever did was to keep Lily and Potter safe. He looked at the boy and his hand trembled. Albus would have said he was noble, he begged to differ. Severus was weak and his weakness led to being unable to kill the darkest wizard of all time.

He looked exasperatedly at his former student. She had that glint in her eyes, the one she had when she had the answer and he ignored her. "We raise him, make sure he is taught well, we made sure he doesn't grow up to be a dark wizard."

Severus had to laugh at that. He was no father material. He despised children. He would surely botch it up as his father and his grandfather had done.

"You cannot be serious. Do you understand the ramifications of what you're suggesting?"

"We would be saddled with him for the next 9 years until he becomes of age." Severus said, while refreshing the freezing charm.

"10 years. He turned 7 December 31st." The girl offered with uncertain eyes.

He would exploit that uncertainty. "What do you know of children?"

She glared at him. "More than you of course." She replied with haughtiness.

"You have illustrated my point. We lack the experience, the basic knowledge to take care of a child. Let alone a child as dark as Lord Voldemort." Severus insisted.

"You would kill him then?" She asked. "Have you thought about what it would mean to kill a relative innocent child? Think of your soul professor. What about the aurors? Someone would trace you, unless you frame me. How would anyone explain a healthy child dead, with a scared and surprised face. You would go to Azkaban. I think the Headmaster meant for us to go back in time and do exactly this. Pay more attention to Tom, make sure he did not stray or at least try to do so."

Severus gritted his teeth. He didn't like that she made a bit of sense. Albus was the kind to meddle with other's lives to the point of sending people back in time to fix his mistakes. If only Dumbledore had been more kind or placed Tom Riddle with a wizarding family. Granger looked at him expectantly. "Very well but I hope you understand what happens if we fail. If we fail, they will all be dead."

She nodded. "They might as well be professor. You heard professor McGonagall. We have no means of going back." Granger looked back at him unflinchingly.

"This is madness." He muttered darkly.

"We don't have anything else. You can go professor. I can confound her. She is under the impression we are a couple and want to adopt a child. Once we have Tom you could disappear if you'd like.

Severus shook his head. "No, we'll do this and hope it works because if not we will be the biggest fools in the history of wizarding kind."

He waved his wand and discreetly confounded the muggle. "You were telling us about our excellent file. Granger then replicated adoption papers from a nearby cabinet. The girl did have excellent skills.

"We have passed all checkpoints and are want to adopt Tom Riddle." Granger said to the dazed woman who seemed less confused by the second.

"Tom? But I've never put any papers for Tom." She said with a glassy look. "Mr. and Mrs. Snape, are you sure you wish to adopt a seven year old. Tom is rather peculiar too." Mrs. Cole said.

"We are sure. My husband and I just met him outside. He is a delightful boy. I have fallen in love with him." Granger smiled demurely, an actress to boot.

Severus nodded and signed papers left and right. Granger sat silent and smiling. "Now, I have to submit these papers and then you would pick Tom from here."

"How long does the process take?" He asked.

"A month or so." He looked into her blue eyes and willed her to open her mind. It actually took a week to finalize an adoption. "It will take you three days."

"We are going to meet Tom right now." He stood up and motioned for Granger to do the same. Mrs. Cole nodded; the spell was slowly wearing off. She led them through noisy corridors. The installations were clean but very modest. The children looked borderline sickly. He assumed it was how orphans tended to look. In reality Severus had never been to an orphanage but he guessed they were in the same spectrum as this place. Places with children who were lonely, needy, a rather depressing ambiance.

Granger's face revealed her uneasiness. "I'm not sure about this professor."

Severus scowled. "We'll just look at him and come for him the day after tomorrow." He said shortly. Mrs. Cole nodded and pointed to a small room, in there were two bunk beds. Tom sat writing by a desk. Not once did the child look outside. If he had done so he would have seen a couple watching him with cautious eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter

Toda is Severus's Birthday so here we go

Thank you all for reading, favoriting, following and most of all reviewing .

Chapter 2

"We need money and a house." She chattered after her professor. She was busy, her mind thinking of things they would need before they retrieved Tom from the orphanage. It was what she needed now; if she were busy she wouldn't have time to dwell on the past day and a half. She needed to be active; her mind needed to be working, just because if she remained idle, she would remember. Hermione would then see Harry with that lifeless look in his eyes. She would remember Ron's lifeless eyes too. He had looked resigned to not walk again. He told her he loved her. Hermione loved him too and knew he would never forgive her or himself if she stayed back to take care of him.

She shook her head. Hermione looked ahead, professor Snape walked quickly, leaving her behind.

"Professor." She said loudly. Some people looked at her with reproachful eyes. She lowered her voice but called out to him in whispers.

The man finally stopped when they were to cross a street. "Mrs. Cole expects us to pick Tom the day after tomorrow. We need to rent a house and money."

Severus turned back to her and offered his arm when the lights changed. "Where are we going?" She asked when they turned a corner.

"I don't know. Somewhere where you can set that damned tent up." They turned to a park and he motioned for her to set the tent once more.

Hermione magicked the tent open. This time professor Snape performed the protection spells. She went inside the tent. The table looked the same as when Harry, Ron and her shared their last meal together. "Evanesco." She said with a small voice. Hermione did not want to remember then. She needed to prepare and think about the future.

She placed the bag by one end. Hermione heard as professor Snape closed the flap on the tent. The young woman overturned her beaded bag and classified what would be useful for their stay.

It was frenetic the way she discarded clothes and books. It was as if she was trying to get rid of old Hermione and the memories she had.

Professor Snape sat across him. "What do you have of use?"

She looked up, "I have 500 pounds and 600 galleons." Hermione said first, financially speaking they could survive for a good month in their time. The girl was convinced they would live comfortably for at least 5 months at least.

Snape nodded. "600 galleons, that's a good start. We shall find employment once Tom is given to us. We need a background story; I do not believe anyone would give jobs to people who do not have any record of existing. We can say we were educated in the continent since we never attended Hogwarts." The professor rambled on.

Hermione looked at him and spoke up. "We can't go back to the wizarding world."

"What are you saying foolish girl? We are wizards; Tom is a wizard. He will go to Hogwarts. Can you imagine that raw power unchecked, untrained?"

The young woman capitulated, "I understand that professor but Tom can only know we are magical when he's eleven years old." The man threw an incredulous look her way.

"Tom Riddle never had a family, he doesn't understand love, and he despises muggles. If we raise him to understand muggles then he has one less reason to grow up to kill his father and become evil. He needs to be unprejudiced toward muggles."

Professor Snape laughed, "Silly girl, do you really think we can hide our nature? What we are?"

"Yes, you have done so for many years professor. I have the outmost trust in your deception skills." She said bitingly.

The man glared at her, some surprise could be seen in his dark eyes. "Professor, I'm not suggesting we uproot Tom. I am suggesting we raise him muggle until he receives his letter to Hogwarts."

He didn't let her continue with her idea. "And what happens when he realizes we lied to him? What happens when this boy understands we lied to him from the beginning?"

Hermione hadn't thought about that. "Fine, we don't lie but we don't outright tell him or use magic in front of him. We have to encourage him to understand muggles. We are muggle borns. That would also explain why we did not go to Hogwarts. We were trained privately in some village or somewhere in the continent. Not all witches go to Hogwarts."

"No, but they go to Durmstrang of Beuxbatons. I have never heard of young muggle-born wizards learning through masters, it is very implausible Ms. Granger."

"I went to Beuxbaton and you went to Durmstrang. We'll forge documents." She said exasperatedly.

Snape hissed at her, silently and then she knew he was really angry. "What is your reason then for not joining the wizarding world?"

"We can't, not yet, not until Tom realizes muggles can be good." Hermione felt as if raising Tom within muggles was the best option they had at hand and would voice it until professor Snape understood the importance of her views.

"Ms. Granger, what do you propose we do then?" He asked still glaring at her.

She wanted to break eye contact and flee but she steeled herself. She used her best admonishing face, the one she used to scold Ron and Harry on occasion. "We rent a house in London, find work as muggles and raise Tom with as much muggle influence as possible."

"He has some control over his magic. Granger, we are dealing with a dangerous child."

She looked at him and rebuked his worries. "We will be cautious. We are pretty smart and talented aren't we?" She said almost willing him to agree to her and just follow her lead. Hermione felt the need for him to trust her instincts.

"Let's try my way. We live as muggles; we raise him as muggle born. If it doesn't work we do it your way. We'll have our fake documents and reintegrate into the wizarding folk. We'll do it your way. I promise." She said.

"Fine, but we tell him when he asks why we adopted him. He will ask, I know he will." Snape grabbed the bag of money and separated the notes into different piles.

"Hide those, we can't use them yet." He then duplicated the money.

"You can't do that." Hermione said outraged.

"Oh spare me Granger." Snape hissed and continued his work.

"We will follow your plan for the time being. I will change the approach if I see it fit. I require you to trust me right now. I will find a job but for now we need money until then."

Hermione frowned. "I can get a job too." He harrumphed. "Fine, you will do so but we still need income."

"We need documents, both muggle and wizarding." She said and took out a brown leather bag. She couldn't part with this; she had taken out of her home, some scrapbooks and different mementos. She would have never thought her great grandparent's passports would help her in the future but here she was using them.

"My mum used to say I looked like her." She showed professor Snape the old passport.

"You do." He waved his wand and her name appeared instead of Catharine Hughes.

"I, however look nothing like him." He waved his wand at the other passport and the features changed to his. William Granger became Severus Snape, the dates changed to match the professor age. "January 9th. Is that your birthday?"

"Yes." Her professor said shortly.

"Change my birthday too." Nana had been twenty-five when she had her passport issued.

The man grumbled but did so. "You have to put Snape next to Hermione." She did not meet his gaze but saw his uncomfortable stance.

"Do you perhaps happen to have a marriage license in that bag of yours?" The professor meant to mock her but Hermione merely nodded. "As a matter of fact I do." She said with a small smile and grabbed a scrapbook. Once again Snape changed the names. Hermione looked it over. "We can't have married in 1930. According to my certificate I would have been 14." The man switched it to 1933.

"We need clothes."

Hermione nodded. "I have pictures. I can change the clothes I have." She said quickly. It was her clothes and the guys' clothes."

"We should rest." He said wearily. Hermione could not agree more but there was so much to do. She needed to at least transfigure some clothes. Professor Snape had transfigured her clothes but the dress was much too loose.

He looked out of place, there in the middle of the tent. She suddenly remembered, "You need a haircut."

"What?" He asked and did the thing with his eyebrows and then scowled. Hermione looked back at him. She would not be cowed; she wasn't his student anymore. She realized she would be his partner until Tom was older.

"I said you need a haircut. The bathroom is through there. You also need a shower." She remarked. They both needed showers. Hermione could wait until he was done with the shower.

"Are you insane?" He said menacingly.

"You have called me insane at least three times today. I would prefer if you desisted. Now, you will eventually have to shower and get a haircut." She stared back, refusing to show weakness.

"You have a choice as to whether you get a haircut from me or somewhere else. That is the only choice you have right now." She said tiredly.

"You may use the shower first." He said then. The young woman moved quickly before he could withdraw his assent.

She ran to the bathroom with some clothes she grabbed from her beaded bag. The bathroom looked exactly like she remembered. She saw Ron's dirty shirt and almost wept. She didn't have time to cry, not now. Hermione shed her clothes and turned on the hot water; maybe the steady stream of water would erase some of the weariness she felt.

She decided to finish sorting clothes while Snape showered. He had asked for some clothes, apparently he needed to have regular pieces of clothing to then transfigure them into 1930's fashion. Hermione gave him mismatched pieces, socks from Harry, boxers from Ron, a black T-shirt, Harry's and faded blue jeans, Ron's because he was taller. He nodded to her and went to the shower.

Soon enough professor Snape was sitting in front of her. He wore black slacks and a black dress shirt. Hermione remembered giving haircuts to the boys and being terrible at it. She did not disclose this to the man in front of her. She put a towel around his torso. She started by combing through his hair. Never in a billion years would she have thought she would touch professor Snape's hair. It was soft to the touch and so black, blacker than Harry's at least. She started cutting his hair and remained on task for another twenty minutes. The girl found it relaxed her.

Snape thanked her briefly and then went to Ron's cot. It was clear he intended to sleep. Hermione could not stall any longer and decided to follow into his footsteps. She was happy her flannel pajamas were still clean and curled to sleep for a few hours.

The girl woke up disoriented but rested. For a few minutes she thought all had been a nightmare, she could see Harry's black head, only it wasn't. It was professor Snape who was still asleep.

She performed a simple time telling spell. How silly of them, they could have used this same spell when they arrived to this time period. She had been to out of sorts to suggest it. Maybe professor Snape did not know about it.

Her spell determined that it was early in the morning; they had sleep for almost a day. She approached the sleeping man and tried to shake him. She stepped back when she felt bind around her wrists. "It's morning. We need to get the house and settle." She said immediately.

Snape had her wand out. "Never do that again. I could have killed you." He hissed.

Hermione nodded and lowered her gaze to his t-shirt and jeans. The spell must have worn off.

Snape noticed and glared at her. It was hard to keep a straight face when your professor who picked on you wore jeans too small for his height and a rather tight shirt. She wanted to laugh but decided it wouldn't be the best course of action.

"I'll go dress." She said quickly and left him to arrange his clothing.

Hermione transfigured her pajamas into a beige dress. She combed her hair back and managed to get it to a simple hairstyle. She would have to learn to style hair differently from now on.

She stepped out ready to face professor Snape who looked ready to play his part.

"I'm hungry." He said first thing. "We'll eat breakfast and then search for a house." She agreed, sometimes she forgot to eat.

They ate a nearby restaurant. She noticed the people around her giving her looks, especially women. "Why are they looking at me?"

Professor Snape replied with a bored tone. "Your hair, I assume."

She frowned but kept quiet. They ate in relative peace. She followed him out of the eatery and he offered his hand when they crossed streets.

Hermione suggested a place, the first that came to mind. "Hammersmith." Snape shrugged and apparated them.

It seemed neither Hermione or Snape had ever visited Hammersmith; they had some difficulty finding their way around but finally found a neighborhood and some houses that had sale signs. After a rather tense meeting with a landlord, they found their house. Well, Hermione did, since she was the one doing most of the talking. The landlord did not appreciate that and was hell bent into getting Snape to converse with him.

Hermione finally had it when the man refused to show her inside the house. "My husband is a man of very few words. I suggest you listen to me and answer my questions."

The man continued to ignore her. "Say something." She finally caved in.

"Show us inside." The professor said tersely and the landlord acquiesced. It was a decent house, two floors, a cellar and an attic, three bathrooms, two upstairs, one in the ground level, four bedrooms, a spacious kitchen, living room, dining room and a small den.

"We'll take it." Hermione said at once. The man ignored her and looked at professor Snape who nodded and signed contracts and more papers.

Hermione was frustrated. "The nerve of that man." She exclaimed as she looked around the living room. She thanked whatever deity the house was furnished. All they needed to know was to buy clothes and essentials for daily living.

They explored the house, Snape insisted on performing protective spells around the property.

She picked the master bedroom and magically cleaned it of any germs or other traces. It had been easier than expected; at least they had a home now. She cleaned the entire house and then returned to the master bedroom.

It would take more time to make the house theirs but for now Hermione thought it was enough. She unpacked her things and separated clothes for professor Snape; she even had time to transfigure his clothes into 1930's clothes.

She went to the kitchen and made a list of things she would need. She had seen a market three or so streets before they found this house. She would have to go there and buy food. They also needed cutlery and towels.

Hermione looked for Snape. "Professor." She called out and wandered around the house. She found him in the den browsing through books. Why didn't she think of the den? "Have you found anything interesting?"

He barely looked up from a black book. "These muggles were quite read. Hide those." He pointed to a pile.

"Why?" She asked but grabbed the books nonetheless.

"They are politically subversive, and some of them are sexually graphic. You would think 1930's literature would be more restrictive." He said distractedly as he read the pages on the book. "_Exiles_."

"Oh, I read that book." She chirped.

Snape closed the book immediately. "Excellent. Have you cleaned our new abode?"

"I have. We need food and clothes."

He nodded and they left the house. Hermione chose to get the clothes first. "We should go to Harrods. It's the only place I know."

He grumbled but followed her lead. She bought at least twenty-five dresses, new underwear and ten pairs of shoes and sleepwear. Hermione was a practical woman, if she bought all these dresses she wouldn't have to go back for at least another eight to nine months. She managed to even find a coat for the winter. The saleslady was helpful. Snape decided to buy his clothes on his own. They were to meet in the ground floor with all their purchases. Hermione had a nice boy carrying her bags for her.

She saw him approach her. He only had a medium size parcel on his arms. "You need to get more clothes."

"Roger, would you be a dear and come with us to the gentlemen's store?" She said while giving the boy a dazzling smile. The boy nodded eagerly and followed her. Snape looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

She did something bold, "what are you waiting for dear? Come along." She grabbed his arm and forced him to move along.

"Release me at once." He hissed.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Roger is watching, I suggest you play along professor and stop behaving like a sulky five year old who doesn't want to shop for clothes."

He looked around. They were sure to make a scene. Snape did not do well in social awkward situations, neither did she but she was sure she would fare better than her professor.

The man glared at her but submitted. Hermione shook inside but it was another accomplishment for her. Apparently Gryffindor courage did work. She advanced purposely into the gentlemen's store and made him buy at least 10 suits, different sets of sleepwear, more underwear and ties. The lady in charge smiled benevolently, "Oh dearie, he was here not twenty minutes ago. I tried to find him more pieces but he refused."

Hermione chuckled, "he can be difficult." She tried to say it affectionately.

Professor Snape glared at them. "Oh, I daresay he's cross with me."

The saleslady chuckled along and was very pleasant.

They hired a cabbie to take them home. Once they were comfortably seated the man grabbed her arm and squeezed. It wasn't painful, just uncomfortable and tense. "Never again do something like that." Hermione remained quiet, as did the professor.

She decided to buy the food on her own. She had poked the bear and it was easier to leave him be. Let him sulk inside the house. She would be productive, cook some dinner and leave a cold sandwich for him.

The young woman bought the food. She was so confused at first; thankfully an older woman helped her. "Good God girl, didn't your mother take you with her to buy food?"

Hermione shook her head. Catelyn Granger did take her, but to modern supermarkets. She bought mostly vegetables, breads and fruits. She did not know how to really cook meats. She bought some pasta and called it a day.

She cooked the pasta; she was somewhat disappointed that the food was not as edible as she thought.

Snape graced her with his presence. Hermione noted he wore some of the new clothes they had bought today. He glanced at the pasta and smirked nastily. "It seems Ms. Know It All, really doesn't know it all."

"Evanesco." He said with relish.

"Hey, I was going to eat that." She said, not really believing it herself.

He laughed. "I think not."

He grabbed the pasta and set it in a pot. "Dice some tomatoes and vegetables.

She glared at him but did so. Twenty minutes later they were eating pasta with tomato sauce and vegetables.

"How come you're so useless in the kitchen?" He asked as he sipped some wine. She did not ask where he got it.

Hermione wiped her mouth. "I'm not useless."

He raised an eyebrow. "Fine, I can't cook that well. Not like you're so better yourself." She said spitefully even though the pasta was very good.

"No need to get that offended. I only ask because you were a partially decent potion student, not particularly talented but able." He continued to mock her.

She was an adult now and couldn't let professor Snape get to her. He wouldn't belittle her anymore. Hermione remembered wishing his praise more than anything those first years at Hogwarts. She ignored him and continued eating, no sense in wasting good food.

They stared at each other for a while. Hermione was surprised when he brought it up.

"What is our story?"

Hermione knew exactly what he meant but played dumb nonetheless, "what do you mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean. The dark lord was a powerful wizard even as a child."

"Tom, get used to calling him Tom." She said correcting him.

The man looked at her expectantly. So far he had gone along with her plans, even if reluctantly. The young woman assumed he expected her to come up with their story too.

"I don't know." It was too much; she couldn't do that to Ron or Harry for that matter. He killed Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall claimed he had been a double spy all along. Why had he killed the Headmaster? She needed answers all of the sudden.

"We should keep most of our personalities. We can't completely disguise ourselves from Tom. Let's try a simple game before we agree on a plausible background story." The young woman said phrasing 20 questions as a research endeavor.

The man leaned back on his chair as if waiting for her to start the activity. Hermione once again started the efforts. "What is your favorite color?"

"I don't see why that would be relevant but I will concede, green." Snape said and poured more wine.

Hermione sipped her wine glass. "Now you ask me something." 

The professor smirked. "Did you steal boomslang skin from my stores your second year?"

She blushed, "I did."

He scowled, "I knew it had been you and your little friends."

Hermione did not want to smile so she asked another question. "What is your favorite book?"

"_The Count of Montecristo_." He said without hesitation. Revenge at its finest.

"Why did you decide Gryffindor instead of Ravenclaw?" He asked curiously.

"How did you know that? Never mind." She stood up and went to their living room.

She sat down on the sofa and tucked her shoeless feet in the cushions. "I wanted friends. Lavender and Seamus were already sorted and they seemed all right at least Seamus did." She remembered Lavender did not pay much attention to her.

"What was your favorite subject at Hogwarts?" She asked

"Charms." He said as he settled in an armchair next to her. Hermione craned her neck and changed positions to see him better.

"You have to elaborate." She said and offered her empty glass.

"You know about the Half-Blood Prince's book. I have a gift; I can create spells. I enjoyed Charms." He said simply and poured her some wine.

"When did you have your first kiss?" She asked cheekily.

He raised that eyebrow. "Not that it is any of your concern but I was thirteen."

She nodded. "I've never been kissed." For a moment she thought Ron would kiss her and then Yaxley cursed him and he twitched in the floor. She shook her head and asked him something else. The wine was working wonders in her. "Why did you kill him?"

He stiffened. She swore to herself she wasn't going to ask but she did.

Snape looked at her and answered. "He was dying, the ring held a powerful curse. He knew Draco had been tasked to kill him and decided I should be the one to do it."

Hermione smiled, "thank you for telling me." She said, flushed from the wine. She extended her hand for more.

"I think you've had enough. We have to pick Tom tomorrow and have not figured out our background story." Snape stated.

She sat up straight. "I don't think I can come up with anything."

"We're muggleborns. We met at work." He said casually.

"What do we do? What are your plans for the future?" She asked, quite intrigued.

"I have a master's degree in mathematics." He said as if he was telling her that tomorrow would probably rain.

"You do? How? When?" She asked excitedly.

"Don't sound so surprised. I always liked maths. I was bored during those years of relative peace after the Dark Lord fell. I enrolled and got my degree. I can teach."

Hermione laughed, "You hate teaching."

He did not glare. "I do, but only immature and foolish children. I could teach young men in any University."

"Fine, so we met at the University. You were a maths professor and I was a nursing student." She said carefully.

"Not a doctor, why?" He asked. She guessed it was a fair question; she had always been an overachiever.

"I want to watch over Tom so no school, not until he goes to Hogwarts."

"You are between jobs, we moved from..."

"Cokeworth." He offered.

"Yes, we've been married for a year." Hermione supplied.

"I think we have some semblance of our story professor." She said, relieved that it hadn't been an excruciating experience as she thought it would be.

"Severus. If we are to continue with this charade we need to start addressing each other by our given names."

"Very well Severus." She said, the name sounded foreign to her ears.

"Good night Hermione." He replied and retired for the night. She headed to the master bedroom and was glad he wasn't there. Snape had probably chosen one of the other bedrooms.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Harry Potter

Thank you for reviewing, following, favoriting and reading this story.

Please read and review

Chapter 3

They were going to retrieve Tom that morning. Granger was dressed in a blue dress and matching heels. He wore one of his suits and was gladly surprised when he smelled orange juice and toast. At least the girl had the foresight to cook something before leaving for the orphanage. She was already eating when he arrived to the dining room.

He remained quiet. "Good morning Severus." She said cordially.

The man grumbled and went straight for coffee. Granger seemed to have redeeming qualities after all. He drank his coffee quietly and then ate some toast.

"We should get going. I want to take Tom out of that place as soon as possible."

They apparated to London, they would take a cab once they had Tom with them. Severus offered his arm and they walked toward the orphanage.

They knocked on the door and once again were surrounded by children. It had to be Saturday because children of all ages were around. Mrs. Cole was in her office nursing what appeared to be whisky.

"The Snapes, how wonderful to see you again." The woman sounded ecstatic. Did she believe they would not come back for Tom?

"Yes, we would like to see Tom now." Granger was nothing short of blunt. She did not like Mrs. Cole. He could tell by the creases in her brow. She would wrinkle her nose whenever the woman tried to engage her in any sort of conversation.

"Of course, Tom should be in his room. He spends most of his time alone." Mrs. Cole led them to one of the rooms. The woman opened the door. Tom was staring out of the window.

"Tom, there's some people who would like to see you. I told you about them, the Snapes, your new family." The woman said effusively. Tom did not look at him but glared at Mrs. Cole with so much hatred.

Severus knew that look; it was the look he reserved for his father. He used to look at Tobias with that same rage. "I don't want to see anyone."

Mrs. Cole left the room. "I will leave you with him. I made sure to pack all of his belongings." She motioned to a meager trunk and a ratty briefcase.

The woman shut the door once she was on the other side. Severus did not approach Tom but Granger did. "Hello Tom, how do you do?"

The boy kept his back to them. "I'm not crazy. She wants to get rid of me. Have you come to take me to the asylum?"

Tom looked at him for answers. He seemed to ignore Granger. Severus looked at him and kept eye contact. The boy was starting to create occluding barriers but they were unconscious, weak, and very rudimentary. "No, my wife and I want to adopt you."

Granger jumped in then, correctly sensing her input would be needed. "My name is Hermione and he is Severus Snape."

Tom looked at her for the first time. The girl offered him a small smile, honest and open. She wasn't overenthusiastic. Severus understood that Granger believed she could help this boy.

"Why?" Severus knew Tom would ask. The boy wasn't used to good things happening and probably thought he would grow up in the orphanage without anyone adopting him. He was a handsome boy; once more Severus wondered why Tom Riddle hadn't been adopted as a small child.

Severus glanced at Hermione who pleaded with him to not be so blunt with Tom.

He nodded and glanced at Tom. He tried to think of something easy, some light magic to show to Tom. Severus immediately thought of Lily and when they were children.

Hermione sat down in the bed and looked at Tom. "I know that when you're angry or scared things happen. They happened to me when I was a child too and they happened to Severus too."

Severus then came closer and willed flowers from a nearby vase to float around the room and eventually land in Hermione's hair. She laughed and produced her wand she made canaries fly out with the flowers.

Tom's eyes widened. "I knew I was different." He said and smirked. Severus did not like the small glint in his eyes. It could be the beginnings of the Dark Lord's path.

"I an a way we are." Severus sat next to Hermione. Tom was in his little chair in front of them.

"We are wizards, you will be a wizard one day." Severus said patiently.

Tom nodded, "were my parents wizards? My mum couldn't have been she died when I was born. If she was a witch she would have found a way to live."

Hermione stiffened; he could feel the anxiety rolling off of her. "We don't know Tom." He said casually.

"But you have magic. Where do you live? Are we going to a magical place? Away from these people." Severus saw the little face darken.

"We are just like you. My parents were not magical." Hermione said gently.

"My father was non magical but my mother had magic." Severus said still assessing the child's face.

He opened the closet with a wave of his wand and packed some shirts into the trunk.

"Where can I get one of those?" He asked excitedly.

"You'll get one when you're eleven and go to school." Severus offered calmly.

"There's a school." He asked with happiness.

"Yes, you'll go when the time comes." Hermione said with a small smile.

Tom stood up. "I'm ready. We can go now."

Hermione stood up and offered her hand. Tom did not take it, he grabbed his briefcase and tried to take the trunk too but Severus grabbed it first.

He wasn't surprised Tom went with them so willingly. The boy's face lit up when he saw magic for the first time. He had finally understood what it was that he could do. Severus carried the trunk out into a cab and did not speak with Mrs. Cole anymore.

"Tom, don't you want to say goodbye to anyone?"

The boy shook his head and looked at Hermione, "I don't have any friends here, they all hated me and I hated them." Tom said simply.

Hermione waved goodbye and helped Tom settle in the car. Severus could tell she was a little uncomfortable with the child's explanations. He thought they were logical and not so worrisome. The girl probably had an uneventful childhood, parents who loved her and supported her and loved her. Tom didn't have that and Severus could relate, very well in fact. He used to dream someone would come from him and take him away, of course that was before he met Lily.

Tom looked out the window with happiness. Severus closed the door. Tom sat between Hermione and him.

"Where are we going?" He asked Hermione.

"To our home in Hammersmith." She replied, encouraged that Tom was talking to her.

"Do you also have a stick like him?" He said in a lower voice. Severus of course could hear everything but pretended to be engrossed with the street. "You mean a wand, and yes I have one."

"Could you teach me?" He asked gently.

Severus tensed, the girl would have to give Tom an answer that did not slight him but did not encourage him to practice magic yet. It was too early for Tom to learn magic.

"Not yet. You will have to get a wand so we'll wait until your letter arrives." Hermione said as gently.

"But we can read so you can be prepared for when your letter arrives. Would you like that Tom." The boy smiled, clearly excited by the prospect of reading.

"Can I change my name now? I don't want to be Tom anymore." The boy said musingly.

"Why would you change your name? I like Tom." Hermione asked honestly puzzled.

"There are a lot of Toms." The boy supplied as if that was enough reason to change one's name.

"I think Tom is a very handsome name and it doesn't matter how many Toms there are. You are the only one I know and I happen to like you." Hermione said clearly.

"Fine." Tom replied. "Do you know many people like us? How many of us are there?"

"Less than muggles." Hermione said.

"Muggles, what are those?" Tom asked.

"Non-magical folk." Hermione answered patiently.

"Why don't muggles know we can do magic?" Tom asked.

"Tom, you are a clever boy aren't you?" Hermione said carefully.

"I am." Tom said proudly.

"What do you think would happen if non-magical people knew there was magic?"

"They would want it." Tom said looking up to her face.

Severus heard as Hermione tried to explain their seclusion. "To be able to do magic is something wonderful and it takes a very responsible person to be able to use that magic for good things. We have to be careful and make sure we use our magic for good things only."

Tom frowned, "what happens if someone does bad things with their magic like hit someone?"

Hermione looked at him. It was his turn to look at the child. "That is why children go to Hogwarts, to learn and control their magic. It is normal for your magic to get out of control but you have to calm your emotions." Tom looked up with his brown eyes and appeared confused.

"It is not right to use magic to hurt people. Use your magic only to protect yourself." Severus felt the need to tell him that. This Tom had not hurt other children yet; he had not fully controlled his magic yet.

Tom looked up to him, "You will teach me. I will do magic, proper magic like you sir."

Severus nodded. "You will learn Tom, we only have one condition, that you don't lie to us. We will not lie to you but you have to give us the same treatment."

The boy agreed, "I will not lie." He said clearly as if convincing himself that he would not do so.

They arrived to the house. The cabbie offered to help but Severus shook his head. "It is fine, thank you." He carried the trunk inside the house. Tom carried his briefcase and smiled when he saw the house. "It's like the one in my drawing." He said to no one in particular.

Severus looked over to Hermione who flushed slightly. She had seen the picture the boy drew, granted it wasn't detailed but he realized the girl decided on buying this house because of the picture.

"I just matched the colors of his picture. That's all. We need all the help we can get." She said and followed Tom.

"Where is my room?" He asked in the middle of the living room. The boy was not shy at all. Severus glanced at him and Hermione who seemed to be happy Tom was not as introverted as when they first met him.

"Upstairs." She grabbed his hand and took the boy's hand. "You get to choose which room you want."

Severus followed them and cringed when the boy chose the room he slept in last night.

He had left his suit in a chair by a window. "But I thought you said that one was your room Mrs. Snape?"

"Call me Hermione, and it is, Severus just forgets to put things back in their place. We've just moved you see."

Tom gasped, "This house is new?"

"Well, not new, but yes, we finished moving yesterday night, so it is new if you come to think about it, at least for us." Hermione rambled.

Tom traced the walls and smiled. "Can I stay in this room?"

"Yes." Severus said and grabbed his suit from the chair.

The boy settled down and it was uncomfortable for a second. "Do you want me to hang your clothes?"

Tom shook his head, "I can do it myself. I always do things myself." He said simply, it wasn't to make Hermione or him pity him but because Tom was used to doing things himself.

Severus inched closer to the door and left the room. Hermione followed Severus out of the room. "Why does he know that married people sleep together? He grew up in an orphanage."

Severus smirked, "He is a rather remarkable child, smart, and I assume has read more books than he is supposed to. Of course he knows married people share a room." Hermione opened the room to the master bedroom. "Thankfully, I put your clothes in my bag." She said and proceeded to organize his clothes next to hers.

"How are we going to do this then?" He asked politely.

"I am a rather peaceful sleeper. I will take one side of the bed." She said bravely.

He sighed. "Won't it be a better idea if we sleep in separate beds?"

"Ideally, but Tom could need us and I don't want him to be suspicious." Hermione said.

"Hermione, we can ward the door." Severus said, trying to reason with her.

"You shouldn't have said that thing about lying. Now we have less room for deception, not that it's right that we lie but…"

Severus grew frustrated, "He will lie to us, don't be so naïve as to think he won't but at least now we have an agreement. Tom has rules; he needs rules. As for this, well, it is your decision. As it happens, I am a very light and peaceful sleeper and will keep to my side of the bed.

"Thanks, it is best if we go to the living room."

Tom was already there by the fireplace with a book in his hands. "I wanted to draw it." He said simply when they noticed some color pencils lying around.

"Tom, are those yours?" Hermione asked gently.

"No." Tom said without looking at her.

"Did you take them from any of the children in the orphanage?" She asked and crouched to his eye level.

"No, we never get good toys. I just wished for them really hard and they zoomed past the window I swear." He said loudly.

"I believe you Tom." Hermione then sat down and took the color pencils. Tom gave up the black one.

"We won't use these. They are not ours. You see Tom; you probably summoned them. They belong to another child."

"Severus will buy you color pencils. You only need ask Tom, we'll buy what you want and need, within reason of course." The man in question was left with nothing but to agree.

"What do you want Tom?" He asked trying to echo Hermione's gentle tone.

"I rather come with you." Tom said and stood up. Hermione looked somewhat disappointed.

Severus offered his hand and Tom took it. They walked out of the house. "I don't know where we could buy your drawing materials."

"We could walk around and ask those men over there." Tom offered and walked to them.

The men had a few options. Severus thanked them and went to the local stationary shop.

Tom smiled at the display of pens and color pencils. "Which ones do you want Tom?"

"Whichever you decide sir. It doesn't matter, as long as they work." He said and looked at the notebooks too.

"Which ones do you recommend?"

The young man pointed to a beautiful case of color pencils. "Those are too expensive." Tom gasped.

"Well, you'll have to take good care of them then." Severus stressed.

"Yes sir, I will, I promise I will." Tom practically bounced off his feet when the clerk wrapped the color pencils.

"We're not coming back here Tom, best choose all you want now." Severus said.

The boy's eyes rounded and he looked at other things. Severus noticed he gravitated to notebooks. He bought him two and also a blank notepad. Tom then looked at him. "I don't want anything else sir."

He paid for the supplies and they walked back to the house. Hermione was sitting down reading a book. "You're back." She smiled.

"Let me see what you bought." She demanded.

Tom was excited and showed her piece by piece. He also related what he planned to do with them and the paper he had.

Severus watched as Hermione joined Tom on the floor and they drew together. He decided to leave them be and start making lunch.

He cooked for an hour or so when he heard Tom's voice. "Why is Mr. Snape cooking?"

Hermione chuckled. "Well, he is better at cooking than I am. He likes to cook."

Severus served them some tomato soup and cold cheese sandwich. Tom ate with gusto. He was very proper and asked at least thirty questions before they were done with lunch.

The rest of the day went by in the same manner. Tom was full of questions which Hermione and him tried to answer to the best of their abilities. He drew and read too. Tom took a bath and changed into ratty new clothes. "We will go to Harrods and get you new clothes. We shall do that tomorrow." Hermione wrinkled her nose at the boy's grey pajamas.

After his bath Tom asked if he could retire after dinner and went up to his new room. The boy said good night and climbed the stairs.

Hermione casted a muffliato as soon as the boy was out of earshot. "What do you think? How do you think we did?"

Severus remembered that about her, she enjoyed feedback, always had. He would have enjoyed her as a colleague. "I think we could have done worse. He has a lot of questions and it is understandable for him to be wary."

"He seems to like you more." The girl said with a hint of something.

"I was his loyal follower." He said seriously. The girl laughed a little.

Severus smirked. "You have a sense of humor." She said and smiled slightly.

"Don't get sappy." He said and tried to get back to his book.

"How did he behave when you went out shopping?" She asked conversationally. He could tell Hermione was dying to know.

"Like a regular seven year old. Excited to get things. I doubt he was allowed much things." Severus explained.

"He's too independent. Did you hold his hand when you crossed streets?" She asked.

Severus shook his head. "Should I have?"

"Yes, he's a child. He could have gotten hurt." Hermione said with trepidation.

"I don't think he would have. He's a smart boy." Severus replied nonchalantly.

"I remember being terrified of getting lost when my parents an I went shopping." She supplied.

"You are generalizing your experiences to all children Tom's age. Tom did not have loving parents. He is used to being independent and taking care of his needs." Severus stated and ended all future conversation by opening his book and reading.

Severus stayed in the living room half an hour more after Hermione retired. He was postponing the inevitable. He forced his feet to climb the stairs. The man bathed and entered the room. Hermione seemed to be sleeping. Severus wished he could sleep as easily as the girl.

The man crossed the room and lifted the light duvet and settled down. Sleep eluded him. His companion seemed to have the same problem. "I can't sleep." The girl turned and faced his side.

Severus pretended to be asleep. "I know you are awake." She stated.

He faced her. "I can't sleep."

"You have said that twice." He was sure she blushed but could not tell because the room was pitch black.

"Let's play a game." She said chirpily.

"Bloody hell girl, close your eyes and sleep. It is not as hard as you think." He hissed.

"Ask me a question. I'll answer it." She ignored his mood.

He remained silent for a few minutes. "Severus, please. I will ramble until you play."

He rolled his eyes and decided to humor her, whatever made her shut up. "How did you know you were a witch?"

"I turned my first grade teacher's hair green." She said.

"That must have been a sight." He said imagining and little bushy haired girl frowning and puff the teacher has green hair.

"What about you, when did you first perform magic." She asked.

It wasn't a pleasant memory. "I exploded all the glass in my house when I was six years old. My father's hand was badly cut."

"Oh that must have been unfortunate." She said sympathetically.

"Not at all, the bastard deserved the cut." Severus said with hatred.

"Do you wish to continue playing?" He asked sensing her discomfort.

"Yes." She replied.

"Are you really Draco's godfather?"

"Yes, Narcissa insisted. Lucius had to agree on principle but he wasn't happy about it." Severus replied.

"Why did you lie about the Troll incident?" He always wondered about that.

Hermione shrugged. "I wanted Ron and Harry to like me. It would have been unfair for Harry and Ron to get in trouble because of me. I was quite happy when they decided to come back for me. I don't know what would have happened if they wouldn't have."

Severus decided to answer her, "you wouldn't have gotten in so much trouble or broken so many rules. You wouldn't have fought a war that wasn't yours or risked your life so many times. You wouldn't be here, stuck in the past taking care of a child."

He didn't know what made him say that. Severus expected Hermione to shut down, cry or call him a name or something but she didn't. She answered him, "You could be right about the rules breaking and the risking my life but I would have fought. It was my war." She pulled a sleeve of her arm up and moved so the light from outside the window could light her flesh. He could saw a hideous scar; he saw a word that haunted him so many years. There in her pale flesh, that bloody word stared at him, _mudblood_ it read.


End file.
